Foolish Games
by Lillian Rose
Summary: Songfic by Jewel. Bulma and Vegeta are going through a hard time and, as always, Vegeta makes it worse. READ and REVIEW! Rated K for swearing. oneshot.


Hey Guys what's up my home dogs? J/K! I have decided to write another story. I know that my reviewers want me to update the Possessive Prince but it is 6:15 in the morning and I don't have anything better to do. So I guess I will make a story. This is a song fic. I have never done one of these. This should be interesting. Enjoy folks.

The song is called **Foolish Games** by Jewel (I love her! She is so pretty!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to my parents.

**You took your coat off**

**And stood in the rain**

**Your were always crazy like that**

**And I watched from my window**

**I always felt I was outside **

**looking in on you.**

Bulma sat in the den looking out of the window. It had been raining for three days. Bulma watched Vegeta walk to the GR through the tough rain. He had nothing on to shelter him from the cold. 'He was always crazy like that.' Bulma thought. Vegeta stopped and turned his head to look directly at her. Bulma sat up straight hoping that he would see her and come back in so she could apologize to him for her behavior earlier. She never meant to say those awful things to him.

_Flashback:_

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting at the table eating dinner. Bulma's parents had gone to a hotel for a couple nights because their room was being redecorated and refurnished. But Mr. and Mrs. Briefs also knew that there was a storm brewing when they left, and it wasn't going to be outside. Their house would soon become a war zone. Mrs. Briefs decided that it was best to just wait 'til the storm blew over and for Bulma and Vegeta to forgive each other. So the parental figures got the hell out of there.

Bulma stared at her fish and macaroni salad while Vegeta ate hungrily. Bulma was thinking of a way to bring up the subject of not training for awhile. She didn't know where to begin. She worried about him all the time. Vegeta pushed himself too hard. She didn't want him to get hurt badly and not be able to fight.

Bulma wanted to tell him that he might not be able to become a Super Saiyan. Maybe it was impossible. It sure seemed like it. Vegeta tried so hard but failed every time. It broke her heart the way he would come in from training with that sad look on his face he thought no one saw. Bulma saw it though and she hated it.

Vegeta broke the silence. "Woman would you please eat and stop pushing your food around."

"I am not really hungry Vegeta." She said.

"Eat anyway. You are to skinny as it is. You need some nutrition." he said back.

Bulma slammed down her fork and stood up. "I said I am not hungry damn it!" she screamed.

Vegeta slowly looked up. "What in the hell is wrong with you woman?"

"What's wrong with me? How about what is wrong with you, huh?" Bulma screamed at him. "You train in the GR all day and then when you come in I am already asleep. When I wake up you are gone. I haven't had sex in at least four months and I miss you."

"How many times do I have to explain to you that I must become the Legendary. I must defeat Kakkarot. I must make my race proud." Vegeta said.

"In case you haven't noticed Vegeta you don't have a race. It's gone. Freezia destroyed it!"

"Never say that name to my face ever again! Do you understand me? Do you?" Vegeta screamed standing up

"No Vegeta! I don't. I don't understand. I don't understand anything anymore. Who are you? Huh? Why won't you let me see the real you huh? Why? Show me what you are really like why don't you. Show me the real you and not some gutless coward who is afraid of himself!"

Bulma backed up as Vegeta menacingly moved toward her. She came in contact with the edge of the counter.

"You don't want to see the real me woman. If I showed you who I really am then you would be dead. I would kill you. You will never see me woman. Never. So stop trying to figure it out before you piss me off." With that Vegeta began walking out of the door into the pouring rain.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed out into the cold rainy night.

_End Flash back._

Bulma stared out of the window and watched the rain droplets run down the glass. She traced one with her finger. She traced again. She did this to every rain droplet that fell on the window for about twenty minutes.

**Your always the mysterious one**

**With dark eyes and careless hair**

**You were fashionably sensitive **

**But too cool to care**

Bulma thought about Vegeta. Her stubborn and prideful Saiyan. With his cold black eyes and handsome features. His hair that stood straight up. He didn't like to wear human clothes, but when he did he sure was picky. But in the end he didn't care what he looked like. He was always cool in every situation. No matter what. That was her mate. Yes, they were mates. They sure acted like a mated couple. They fought all the time but Bulma knew she loved him. So did Vegeta. She always thought they would be together forever. Could she be wrong?

**And you stood in my doorway **

**With nothin' to say**

**Besides some comment on the weather**

Bulma had zoned out thinking about what had happened two days ago. She was snapped out of her revere when she heard the door bang open. Vegeta stood in the door way. He was dripping wet from the rain.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she stood up and walked over to him. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to go train. What happened?" She was rambling. But she didn't care. Anything to keep him there for a few moments. Anything.

"It is raining." Vegeta said nonchalantly. He walked into the hallway to get a towel and dried himself off. Bulma watched in awe at this beautiful man. He was all hers too. She didn't know for how long though. They had been having one fights too many lately. She didn't know how far he would be pushed.

Did she really mean nothing to him? She stared at him. Vegeta turned and smirked at her. He was so handsome and dark. Everything about him said danger. Oh Kami was he gorgeous!

"I'm hungry, Woman. Do something useful and cook," Vegeta said, walking up the stairs.

**Well incase you failed to notice,**

**In case you failed to see,**

**This is my heart bleeding before you,**

**This is me down on my knees**

Bulma looked down at her feet and tears began to form in her eyes. Why would he say that. Why did he have to act like that towards her. She loves him. She loves him with all her heart and what does he do? Throw it back in her face like she is nothing. Just a whore. A dirty, cheap whore.

She walked into the kitchen and began to prepare his food. She didn't look at him when he descended the stairs wearing a gray t-shirt and black sweat pants. He went to the refrigerator and got out a bottled water. He undid the cap and took a big swallow before sitting down at the table.

Vegeta wouldn't even look at her. She was below him in more ways than one. She knew that now and the weight of that thought made her want to burst into tears. She wouldn't though. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Never let them see you cry.

Bulma set the plate of food down in front of him and went back to stand in front of the sink. She began to wash the dishes and put them away. The only sound was of the dishes clanging and Vegeta's fork scratching against his plate. Suddenly Bulma stopped and turned to face him.

"Vegeta?" She questioned him with crystal blue eyes.

"What is it now, Woman?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped.

**These foolish games are tearing me apart,**

**And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.**

**Your breaking my heart.**

"Nothing," Bulma said.

"If you don't have anything to say then don't open your mouth. You look stupid."

At that moment Bulma felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. It felt like she would never be able to put the pieces back together again.

The rain stopped momentarily and Vegeta went to train. He didn't come back until breakfast the next morning. He sat across the table from Bulma, neither of them saying a word. There was nothing to say. Even if there was, the thought wouldn't find it's voice. The silence was deafening. Just like the rain that had resumed it's falling.

Bulma looked across the table at Vegeta and sighed. What was happening? What had changed?

**You're always brilliant in the morning,**

**Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.**

**Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.**

**You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones**

**As I clumsily strummed my guitar.**

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to break the silence. "Vegeta I have to tell you something."

Vegeta didn't look up he just grunted.

"I'm pregnant," she said looking straight at him.

"And?" Vegeta asked looking back at her.

**Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else,**

**Somebody who gave a damn,**

**Somebody more like myself.**

Bulma felt tears forming in her eyes. There was a lump in her throat that burned. She stood up quickly and began to run from the room. Vegeta's voice stopped her as she reached the stairs. "Did you really think that I would give a damn?" he asked her. "I don't care Bulma, not about that baby and not about you."

Bulma ran up the stairs and into her room. Goddamn him. How could he say something like that. She was carrying his child and he didn't feel a damn thing. How could she have let this happen? This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be loved by everyone, have a real life, with a family and friends. All she had was a stuck up prince and, according to him, a bastard child that would never be loved except by her.

She cried all night until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She fell asleep around two in the morning. She missed the man coming into the room and kissing her on the forehead.

**These foolish games are tearing me apart,**

**And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.**

**You're breaking my heart.**

Bulma woke up around noon the next day and went downstairs. It felt desolate. Something wasn't right she could feel it in her bones. Something was missing but what was it. She got out some food and began to eat. She was hungry having missed dinner last night. Hell, she wasn't just hungry, she was starving.

She wondered what happened to Vegeta. It was still drizzling outside so she knew he was probably in the gravity room. She look out of the window and saw the lights off. If he wasn't in the GR then where was he?

Suddenly she knew. "He's gone," she said to herself. She ran outside and down to the storage lot where her father kept all the ships. When she got there she hit the button to open the door. "Oh Kami open!"

The door opened finally and she saw that one of her father's ships was missing. Bulma sank to her knees in the rain and began to cry. She looked up at the sky and at that moment if you looked at her you couldn't tell which were tears and which were raindrops.

**You took your coat off,**

**And stood in the rain,**

**You're always crazy like that.**


End file.
